


This Is How I Say Goodbye

by Kelady



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Awesome Peggy Carter, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Agent Peggy Carters funeral and Tony tells everyone a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How I Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, I thought about this in my head for a lot. It doesn't mean i've stopped my new story... or my old ones, just a quick one-shot. Enjoy.

The funeral for Agent Peggy Carter was beautiful. It was a nice day, the sun was shining. The only thing wrong according to Steve was Tony.

He was sitting in the front row. Next to him. Why? Steve's fist clench and then he relaxes. 

This is about Peggy, not some disrespectful this Tony is doing. The rest of his team is a few rows back for moral support.

“And now, Tony Stark has asked to say a few words.” He hears the priest say. He looks to Tony who is getting up, and he looks like he’s trying not to cry. When he gets up there he takes a deep breath.

“Peggy Carter went by many names. Agent Carter, Ms. Carter. Mrs. Carter, mom but to me she was Aunt Peggy.” Steve sighs of course she and howard had been friends of course Tony knows her. “She was always there for me. She picked me up when i fell down and patched me up when i was hurt. Aunt Peggy was one of the best role models in my life. Her and Jarvis.” Steve frowns wasn’t Jarvis an AI? “Many of you don’t know that Edwin Jarvis was my dad's Butler. but he also raised me like i was his own. Dad worked a lot, and mom was out of the house for days at a time. but what most of you don’t know was The adventures of Edwin Jarvis and Agent Peggy Carter. Back in the 40’s my father was accused of treason for selling weapons on the black market. They were actually stolen but no one believed that. Howard recruited Peggy with the assistance of Jarvis to clear his name. And that’s exactly what They did.” He smiles

“Aunt peggy told me stories. All the time. It was always ‘tell me a story before bed.’ And she always would. Today I’m going to tell you a story. Now, I could tell you a story about a russian assassin, a hypnotist, and the chief of the SSR. But i’m not. I could tell you a story about Edwin Jarvis, Agent Carter and a wild flamingo.” people laugh “Funny story, but that’s not the one I’m going to tell you. The one I’m going to tell you was my favorite and Aunt Peggys favorite too. And it’s about Steve Rogers.” Tony glances at Steve who looks shocked “You know him as Captain America, but that’s not who I'm talking about. The story i’m telling you is about Steve before the serum, when he was scrawny short asthmatic Steve rogers. here he is.” he hold up the picture that peggy had on her dresser for all those years A few people laugh. “This is the story of Steve Rogers while he was still in training. She called it The Flagpole.” Tony shakes his head “Steve and the rest of the recruits was running during their training. Halfway through the sprint they stopped at a flag pole. The general training them said “First one to bring me that flag gets a free ride back with Carter. No one's done it in the 30 years.” So of course everyone huddles around the pole for a shot at climbing it. but not steve, no. he stood back and waited while everyone tried and failed. When they gave up Steve walked over to the flag pole… and he pulled the pin. The flagpole fell over, he unclasped it and handed it over. he got in the car and they drove away.” Everyone is smiling. “She loved this story because it showed how smart Steve Rogers is. That’s he's not all brawn. That no one else thought of that in 30 years. She loved telling that story and i loved listening. She always told me how much she loved Steve. Even as she was getting married and all hope was lost, a little part of her still loved him. After he ceremony if anyone want’s i’d love to you more stories she’s told me growing up. Rest in peace peggy, I’ll miss you.” He gives a look at the casket and then walks back to his seat where Steve stands up and pulls him into a hug 

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve whispers. “that was the nicest thing.”

“You're welcome.” And if Tony gets a few tears on Steve's shirt, it's not a big deal because Steve does the same. 

Tony sits back in his seat and listens to the rest of the ceremony.

After the ceremony everyone is sitting around so Tony can tell some of her stories. Tony sips his coffee.

“one of my favorite stories she would tell me is about when she went back to Russia to find my dad. Women in the 40’s were secretaries, waitresses and house wives. Not agents for the SSR. They treated Peg like she was a glorified secretary which she refused to believe. She new she was worth something, and that’s all that mattered. Back in the 40’s she went to Russian and the opinions of the men she was with changed.” he smiles

“They were searching for howard when they realized they were being ambushed, security was on there way. And they had a shoot first ask questions never policy. They got cornered and they were waiting for an exit. Peggy held them off while others were injured and got to safety saving the lives of her men and the front line. all but two. She regretted that she couldn’t save them, but she knows without them they would’ve lost more. She told me how after, when they got back to America for the first time since she worked there, she was invited to get a beer with the guys. That’s when they started seeing her as an Agent and not just a secretary.”

They all smile

“Tell another.” A little boy, presumably her grandson asks

“How about the story with the flamingo?” he asks the little guy who nods

“My father was an unusual man, to say the least. He like to collect rare exotic animals. For what reason, i have no idea. but that was just howard. One day Peggy had to go to California to work on a case with a previous co-worker. Jarvis and his wife happened to be staying in dads Californian estate. When she got off the plane there was a flamingo in the backseat. She was so confused, but found it very amusing. When they got back, Jarvis couldn’t get the flamingo in the enclosure. She told me they chased that damn flamingo around the estate for hours before Anne, jarvis's wife came out to help. She had captured it within 5 minutes.” Tony laughs “She was so annoyed she just started laughing. And laughing and laughing. Soon Jarvis and Anne joined in, and they stopped paying attention to the flamingo. and It got out. She quit and went inside for the night as did Jarvis and Anne. The flamingo stayed on the property and they never put it in the enclosure. they let walk around the property. And she found it so hilarious. She told me ‘it wasn’t meant to be caged. It was free and that’s how it was supposed to be.” I think i was just because she couldn’t ever actually catch it, but she never would tell me.” They all smile tears in there eyes.

“Another?” Steve asked

And it went on that for hours. Everyone listening enraptured to Tony’s stories. They loved them, and they couldn’t get enough. they didn’t want it to end. After they decided to call it a night at 1 in the morning. Eventually Steve told stories from when he was with her as well as her kids and grandkids. Everyone was smiling and crying at the same time. The avengers headed back to the car, and Steve sat next to tony

“Thank you for that. i think everyone, including me needed that, and well... i really appreciate it. I missed out on nearly all of Pegs life, and it’s nice just to hear stories from you and  from her family. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

Tony nods “i needed it too.”

“It was beautiful Tony.” Bruce and the other avengers agree

“i never knew you had such a relationship with her.” Steve says and the avengers agree

“I visited her every sunday and times in between. I always made sure i didn’t overlap my visits with yours. I wanted you to have that.”

“Thank you Tony. I can’t say it enough.” Tony smiles at Steve who smiles back.


End file.
